Soy Julieta y tu mi Romeo
by rox siniestra
Summary: Uno diría que podría terminar como Romeo y Julieta... Otros dirían que es algo por lo que no vale la pena luchar... Y yo digo que ellos están equivocados... Mi amor sera eterno... Y el sera la Julieta que me espera en el balcón... Mientras que yo seré soy Romeo.


**Bueno esta idea me llegó de la nada y no soporte y la escribí. Pueden criticarme que no paro con los nuevos pero bueno… Si no es nuevo no habrá nada .w.**

**Espero que disfruten este fanfic… No les quito más tiempo.**

**Aclaraciones: **Lo que está en _Cursiva _son pensamientos.

**Disclaimer: Amour Sucré no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes.**

* * *

Esta historia trata sobre un amor prohibido. Era sobre dos amantes que estaban separados por causas de sus familias. Él se llamaba Nathaniel Treiton. Pertenecía a una de las familias más importantes de toda Europa. Y ella se llamaba Antonella Pascarti. Y, a diferencia de Nathaniel, ella tenía una situación económica moderada. Ambos eran vecinos, ya que los Pascarti habían conseguido una casa en el barrio de la clase alta, por una herencia. Mientras que los Treiton llevaban más de cincuenta años en ese mismo barrió. Ambas residencias estaban una al lado de la otra, sin ningún espacio… estaban unidas. Y ahí… es donde nuestra historia da inicio…

Se podía escuchar una guitarra tocando… Y se distinguía a un rubia soñando. Él tocaba con delicadeza… Mientras que del otro lado del muro… Cantaba una doncella:

-Dame una razón para no estar en tus brazos o dame una poción para olvidar tus besos… Yo quiero mirarme siempre en ti, recorrer caricias por tu piel y que tu amor y el mio sean un solo latido… Y con ese amor prohibido no puedo sentir esto no es un capricho desde que te vi, de tu corazón necesito hoy con cada gota de amor aliviando este dolor…

Él joven de cabellos rubio, quien estaba sentado con su espalda recargada en la pared y su guitarra criolla en la mano, sonrió al escuchar la muy hermosa voz de esa joven. Pero en un momento la joven calló, ya que puedo oír unos pasos subiendo los escalones que daban a la entrada su habitación. Él podía escuchar lo que ocurría al otro lado de la pared… Eran gritos, quejas y peleas…

_-Nuevamente ella esta sufriendo un castigo injusto. Sus padres la descubrieron intentando escapar… Y descubrieron nuestro amor… Y lo prohibieron… Antonella no se merece estar así… Ella no debería ser quien se encuentra sumergida en la maldad… Pero nada puedo hacer… A mi me aprisionaron en mi habitación… Ya que mi hermana les contó a mis padres sobre mi amor por Antonella…_

Él joven Nathaniel soltó un suspiro, y al escuchar unos pasos de escalones… Supo que su amada se encontraba sola de nuevo. No perdió tiempo y comenzó a hablarle:

-Antonella… ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si… Ya he sufrido esto antes…

-No deberías seguir sufriendo.

-Tu tampoco.

Ambos miraron el muro que los dividía, él apretando su puño con fuerza, en cambio, ella solo podía perder algunas lágrimas… Odiaban ese muro que los separaba… Era como sus familias… Prohibiéndoles lo que más anhelaban…

Esa misma noche, Nathaniel salió a tomar un poco de aire a su balcón. Y comenzó a oír la dulce voz cantando de su amada Antonella:

- Dame una razón para no estar en tus brazos o dame una poción para olvidar tus besos… Yo quiero mirarme siempre en ti, recorrer caricias por tu piel y que tu amor y el mio sean un solo latido… Y con ese amor prohibido no puedo sentir esto no es un capricho desde que te vi, de tu corazón necesito hoy con cada gota de amor aliviando este dolor… Dime por favor quien me mandó quererte desde que tu estas vivo este amor sagrado… Yo quiero mirarme siempre en ti, recorrer caricias por tu piel y que tu amor y el mio sean un solo latido… Y con ese amor prohibido no puedo sentir esto no es un capricho desde que te vi, de tu corazón necesito hoy con cada gota de amor aliviando este dolor…

Nathaniel miró por debajo del balcón, y ahí vio a Antonella… Vio su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules brillando a la luz de la luna, la silueta de su cuerpo, el cual llevaba un vestido blanco de un largo hasta las rodillas, sobre sus hombre tenia un chal de un blanco que se transparentaba, y en sus pies unos zapatos blancos sin tacón.

-¿Qué haces aquí mi Romeo?- preguntó él-. Si nuestros padres se enteran nos matan.

-Julieta- dijo ella-. ¿Has oído del Árbol del amor eterno?

La pregunta que había realizado ella, con lágrimas en sus ojos, trataba sobre una antigua leyenda…

-No. Pero presiento que me la contaras.

-Dice la leyenda de que para que un amor prohibido sea un amor eterno, deben darse un beso bajo las hojas de primavera de aquel árbol, en la primera luna llena de la primavera… Si esto se cumple su amor será infinito, sagrado, y correspondido…

-¿Alguien ya había pasado por eso?

-Aunque no me lo creas Romeo y Julieta.

-Que bueno que soy Julieta y tu mi Romeo.

-Que gracioso… Ahora vamos.

-¿A dónde? ¿Al árbol?

-Si. Hoy es la primera luna llena de la primavera.

-Al menos… ¿Sabes como llegar?

-Clare que si. Ahora baja del balcón.

-¿Quieres que me tire en tus brazos?

-No. Pero puedes bajar por la enredadera.

Nathaniel tomó su abrigo y bajó por la enredadera con mucho cuidado de no caer. Cuando ya estuvo al lado de su amada el joven la rodeo con sus brazos y no la quería soltar… Estaba feliz de tener a la joven que ama entre sus brazos.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo Nathaniel…

La joven tomó la mano de su amado y huyeron en dirección al árbol… Con el pasar de los minutos ya habían llegado a las afueras de la ciudad… El árbol estaba a unos minutos de distancia. Ellos dos ya no podían seguir corriendo…

-¿Ese es el árbol?

-Así es.

Ambos con su último esfuerzo se acercaron al árbol, pero al llegar se cayeron al césped y se quedaron ahí acostados por un tiempo.

-Nathaniel…

-Dime.

-¿Crees que estaremos juntos por siempre?

Nathaniel no respondió, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos… Pensado que decir… Para no meter la pata.

-Sigo esperando una respuesta…

-Eres todo lo que necesito para vivir… Por eso luchare para que estemos juntos por siempre.

Ella rápidamente lo abrazó y depositó un tierno beso en los labios de él… Cumpliendo con la leyenda…

Luego de cumplir… Ambos notaron que el amanecer estaba en el cielo… Tras un cruce de miradas ambos huyeron lejos… Comenzando una nueva vida… Volviéndose lo que tanto anhelaban… Una familia. Con el pasar de los años Nathaniel ya había conseguido volver a la riqueza… Pero por sus propios medios… Mientras que Antonella vivía felizmente como su esposa… Y quien sabe… Tal vez en unos años… Un pequeño Nathaniel y una pequeña Antonella lleguen a los brazos de estos dos jóvenes… Que superaron lo prohibido…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y Anto espero que te haya encantado protagonizarlo junto con tu querido delegado ninja ^^**

**A los demás gracias por haberlo leído y ya saben que acepto casi todo. Bueno sin nada más me despido…**

**Nos vemos en el próximo fanfic… Mata-nee**


End file.
